


I might just let you

by cero_ate



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse of Hammocks, F/F, Fluffy, Get Together, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: Michiru and Haruka decide their course





	I might just let you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



“I think it’s a brilliant idea,” Michiru said firmly.

“If you’re sure,” Haruka agreed. She wasn’t sure how they’d gotten to the subject but she was willing. After all they were already raising Hotaru together. Setsuna had always been so alone. She understood Michiru’s want to change that, and she wasn’t opposed either. Setsuna was family already 

“Then we’re agreed.” Michiru smiled. She was looking forward to finally seducing their third into their bed. It would be nice, to sprawl sleepily against softer curves. Haruka might be a woman but she was still sharp edges.

“What’s decided?” Setsuna asked, leaning against the porch where they were making a home. She looked down at her two favorite people, sprawled in a hammock together.

“We’re going to seduce you,” Haruka told her. Michiru sighed. Sometimes Haruka was romantic...and sometimes that hunter in her got in the way of it.

“You decided to seduce me?” Setsuna blinked, stunned. “But you’ve got Michiru.”

“She’s the one who brought it up.” Haruka responded cheerfully. 

“I did.” Michiru agreed. Well there went surprise seduction.

“So you want me?” Setsuna still didn’t seem to quite understand that part.

“Yes,” Michiru nodded firmly. Setsuna stared into the cherry blossoms bedecked trees for a few minutes, contemplating this idea.

“I just might let you.” Setsuna finally decided.

Michiru and Haruka grinned at each other at that pronouncement. Michiru held out her hand. “Then you had best come over here and let us.”

“It’ll collapse with three of us in it,” Setsuna demurred.

“I built it for three,” Haruka denied. Setsuna came close enough for Haruka and Michiru to draw into the hammock and chase away the Time Soldier’s loneliness with kiss after kiss, slowly growing less chaste, as they affirmed to their third that she was definitely wanted .


End file.
